


Götterdämmerung

by shadowsaber420BLAZEIT



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crypter!Childe, Dragon Zhongli (Genshin Impact), Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lostbelt AU, Lostbelt King!Zhongli, M/M, No FGO knowledge required, xiao is veganized by trauma, you might need to google some terms tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT/pseuds/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT
Summary: Rex Lapis stands before him, tall and imposing. Childe heard stories about the Archon - the strongest, oldest Archon there ever was. It should have been obvious that the Losbelt in Liyue would revolve around him.Still, it's a surprise to meet a God- how can it not be? Childe long since missed the era of the Archons - assassinated long before he was alive.Looking at the gigantic Archon sitting on his throne Childe can't fathom how that ever happened.Crypter Tartaglia stands before him, a spitting image of his Ajax. A spitting image of the man Zhongli loved - of the man he killed with his own hands.The man that’s staring at him now, beautiful, vibrant, and alive.
Relationships: Tartaglia | Childe/Zhongli (Genshin Impact)
Comments: 114
Kudos: 500





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> You might be asking, what's a Lostbelt?
> 
> The Lostbelts are considered by the world itself to be failed timelines. As opposed to the Greater History of Man, the history of "winners" born from correct choices and proper prosperities leading to the "present", the Lostbelts are histories of "failure" born from the wrong choices or false prosperity for humanity. Such is their nature of failure that they are even cut off from the greater multiverse.
> 
> here u go have fun

Rex Lapis stands before him, tall and imposing. Childe heard stories about the Archon - the strongest, oldest Archon there ever was. It should have been obvious that the Losbelt in Liyue would revolve around him.

Still, it's a surprise to meet a God- how can it not be? Childe long since missed the era of the Archons - assassinated long before he was alive.

Looking at the gigantic Archon sitting on his throne Childe can't fathom how that ever happened.

Morax is oozing power - it's difficult to even stand upright at first. However, Childe isn't the strongest Crypter for nothing.

Rex Lapis silent after the explanation about the Tree of Emptiness. He's watching Childe silently with his glowing sharp eyes.

Childe can't describe the emotion in Morax’s eyes. It's intense, almost crushing.

Then, Morax speaks. "Crypter Tartaglia, what do you wish to accomplish in such a place as this?"

"I'm not like the other Crypters. I don't care for mind games and I hate lying." Childe decides to be honest - this is the Lostbelt King after all. Best not to anger him. "What I crave is battle- ways to get stronger. I don't care how. This Lostbelt will help me with that."

"You crave power but you haven't summoned these… servants yet." There is a slight flicker of interest on Rex Lapis’s face. "Why is that? Is power all you seek?"

"Figured it's rude to summon without permission." That and Childe hates preparing magic rituals. He was procrastinating.

As for the second question. "...No, power isn't everything."

"Oh?" The interested glimmer in Morax's eyes grows. "What else then?"

"...There is something I seek. Something has been drawing me to Liyue all my life." The first time Tartaglia had entered the country, it felt like coming home.

Everything had been so hauntingly familiar. It felt right to be there. 

Except it always felt like one thing was missing and Childe has no idea what it could be. It's like something has his heart in an iron grip, squeezing squeezing squeezing squeezing-

"I want to find it."

"What is it that you seek?" Rex Lapis’ eyes are cold - but there is something shimmering in their depth. It almost seems like… hope.

"I don't know."

"...Very well." Morax closes his eyes and in the next moment, he matches Childe's height. He places his hand on Childe's cheek, cupping it gently.

Childe freezes.

"We will work together from now on, Crypter Tartaglia." Rex Lapis' hand is warm. "You may summon your servant, but first we must form a contract." He removes his hand, the movement controlled but quick.

Rex Lapis is the God of Contracts. Of course, he would ask for one. "Which would be?"

"I will help you reach your goals as long as you help me reach mine. We will be equals." There is finality in Morax's tone. He will not budge on this.

"Sounds like a good deal to me." Childe wasn't keen on getting on his knees for a God anyway. "Let's seal this contract then."

They shake hands - the moment he touches Rex Lapis’s hand he feels a strange feeling in his chest. It aches for something he can't identify.

Perhaps this is a side effect of agreeing to a contract from the God of Contracts himself?

"Wonderful." Rex Lapis doesn't let go of his hand, his grip firm. "You may call me Zhongli in private then."

"Zhongli?" Childe questions, perplexed. "I wasn't aware that that was one of your names."

"Just a name from another time, long since put to rest." Zhongli looks far away at that moment, his grip on Childe's hand tightening painfully.

Chide gets the sense that the name is something private- something important. "Alright, Zhongli it is. You can call me Ajax in private." It seems like a fair trade.

The Archon goes silent for a long moment, but the tight hold on Childe's hand is unwavering.

"... Of course, Ajax. It will be a pleasure working with you." Zhongli lets go of his hand and Ajax feels complete.

* * *

Crypter Tartaglia stands before him, a spitting image of his Ajax. A spitting image of the man he loved - of the man he killed with his own hands.

The man that’s staring at him now, beautiful, vibrant, and  _ alive _ .

Rex Lapis needs a moment to breathe.

The Crypter before him looks at him without recognition, without any hint of knowing who Zhongli was to him at all.

Then the Crypter explains what a Lostbelt is and all falls into place.

That Tartaglia- he’s from Proper Human History. The history where Rex Lapis died- the history where Ajax’s blood never stained Zhongli’s hands.

This Childe is not the one that invited him out to meals; for drinks. This Childe is not the one that made him want to be mortal.

But this Childe is alive and breathing. He stands there, looking perfectly healthy.

Rex Lapis can’t look away. "Crypter Tartaglia, what do you wish to accomplish in such a place as this?"

The Crypters answer could have come from his Ajax’s mouth. 

"I'm not like the other Crypters. I don't care for mind games and I hate lying. What I crave is battle- ways to get stronger. I don't care how. This Lostbelt will help me with that." Childe’s eyes shine with a battle-hungry glint. It’s almost reassuring that they share that trait - or almost horrifying.

"You crave power but you haven't summoned these… servants yet. Why is that? Is power all you seek?" The concept of servants is an intriguing one to Rex Lapis. Fallen Heroes of ages long passed. Who would Childe summon? Certainly someone just as hungry for battle as he is, Zhongli is sure.

Childe’s answer is unlike what he expected though. “Something has been drawing me to Liyue all my life." The man in front of him explains, looking strangely lost. “I want to find it.”

That’s…

Could it be that this Crypter - this Tartaglia - is some kind of reincarnation of Ajax? Of the one that succeeded in killing him in Proper Human History?

The thought is almost too much to bear. Zhongli wants to reach out and hold Childe in his arms. He wants to protect him from all harm, he wants to hold him close. He desperately wants to have Ajax in his arms again. He wants to kiss him, feel that he’s alive, that he’s alright…

But this is not his Ajax.

"What is it that you seek?" Rex Lapis asks, the question falling heavily from his lips. How much does this Tartaglia now? How aware is he?

Childe’s answer comes out slow, hesitant, but truthful. “I don’t know.” The confused longing in his face squeezes Rex Lapis’ heart, claws at it.

“...Very well.” He shouldn’t do this - he is Morax, the last Archon. He is Rex Lapis, the King of this Lostbelt. He is…

Rex Lapis shrinks to Tartaglia’s size and cups his cheek tenderly. Childe’s skin is so warm, so tender.

He is Zhongli, who so desperately wishes to be able to touch his beloved again.

He only recognizes how confusing his actions have to be when the Crypter freezes, his eyes visibly confused.

Zhongli’s heart drops into the pit of his stomach, crushed with guilt and despair.

This is not his Ajax.

"We will work together from now on, Crypter Tartaglia." Rex Lapis’s voice comes out steady, not hinting at the torment he feels. "You may summon your servant, but first we must form a contract." He removes his hand, the movement controlled but quick.

This is not his Ajax.

"I will help you reach your goals as long as you help me reach mine. We will be equals." That’s the only way he will work with the Crypters. Even if this Tartaglia isn’t the one he came to know, having him listen to Morax’s orders without question feels like spitting on his grave.

They seal the contract, Childe looking satisfied, but hesitant. He has no reason to believe Rex Lapis’s words to be true. 

They shake hands and Zhongli’s heart aches. He doesn’t want to let go. "Wonderful. You may call me Zhongli in private then." The words flow out of his mouth before he can fully consider them. He doesn’t regret them, even if it will bring him pain.

Ajax has known him as Zhongli - another Tartaglia not even knowing that name feels like blasphemy.

"Alright, Zhongli it is. You can call me Ajax in private." Childe looks cheerful, but his eyes are the same as his Ajax. 

The words hit Zhongli like a slap to the face. He needs a moment to think, he needs to be alone.

Rex Lapis answers steadily. "... Of course, Ajax. It will be a pleasure working with you.” Letting go of Childe’s hand is painful. Leaving the room is unacceptable.

He stays with Ajax as something inside him breaks all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birf Zhongli here have Angst!
> 
> This AU is my friends and my special brainrot. You don't necessarily need to know much about Fate to understand.


	2. Are you my master?

Zhongli leads Childe to a nearby room. The palace is massive - worthy for one as imposing as Rex Lapis. It should be easy for him to wander the palace when he’s gigantic - even the horns wouldn’t touch the ceiling.

Instead, Zhongli chooses to walk by Childe’s side, his tail dragging behind him as he shows him to a room with a human-sized table and seats. They look like they haven’t been used for a long time. Childe counts exactly six seats, all dusty from misuse.

He wonders who they were for.

“Take a seat, ...Ajax.” There is a slight hesitation every time Rex Lapis uses his real name. Childe supposes he should have expected that. Zhongli, despite claiming they are equals, is a god. Far above of such a being as Childe.

Childe is human. A simple human who brought humanity to an end with the rest of the Crypters. A simple human who seeks to replace it with a Lostbelt.

It’s no wonder Rex Lapis is hesitating. Why should he, a god, bother putting such a man on his level?

Childe keeps his thoughts private as he sits down. “Is this a dining room?” Do gods need to eat? He remembers reading about the Adepti once - they didn’t need to eat, he’s sure.

“Indeed.” Rex Lapis confirms, taking the seat at the other end of the table. A reasonable choice. “While beings such as I don’t need to consume food, I used to enjoy it.”

Used to, huh?

Childe decides to change the topic, sensing it’s heading in a risky direction. “Oh, neat. Why bring me here though?”

Rex Lapis blinks, taken aback. Childe hasn’t thought a god would be able to be speechless. Much less by a question he asked. “Ah, but you are human, are you not?”

“Well, yes.” Childe agrees. Is he? Do Crypters truly deserve to call themselves human?

“I will provide you with nutrition as long as we cooperate.” As graceful and imposing as ever, Zhongli stands up. “I shall provide us with tea. Do you wish to eat anything?”

Is… a god offering to cook him food? “Ah, just tea is fine, thank you.” Childe can’t make a Lostbelt King cook for him. He’ll cook something himself later. 

But still, why not have servants make food for him instead? Does he have any servants? Childe hasn’t seen any yet. To be fair he didn’t explore much at all yet.

Rex Lapis nods silently and walks to the adjacent room. The kitchen must be there then. Tartaglia makes a mental note on the spot. He’ll have to return here later.

Childe sits there in silence, alone in the giant room. A god is making him tea. It feels surreal. He’ll have to make sure he’s the one offering next time.

After multiple minutes, Zhongli comes in holding a tray of tea. He places it on the table and serves it. Childe feels like he’s doing something wrong with just sitting there and watching, but the sheer elegance the god possesses while doing something as mundane as pouring tea into a cup is something to behold.

It’s inhuman.

“Thank you.” Childe carefully takes the cup, terrified of spilling any of its contents. Best not to anger a god. He takes a sip, his brows rising. “This is great. I never had such good tea before.”

“I’m glad you enjoy it.” There is something in Rex Lapis’s eyes that Childe can’t place. It almost seems like he’s far away, thinking of something that a mortal can never comprehend. “I’m quite fond of it myself.”

Before Childe can stop himself, he asks, “Do you enjoy making tea? Is it a hobby?” Is it blasphemy to ask a god for their hobby?

“I enjoy preparing tea, yes.” The faraway look is gone. Childe wonders if he just imagined it. “I haven’t had the time to make it lately.”

“That’s… nice.” 

Silence falls over them as they sip their tea.

Then Rex Lapis sets his cup down and looks at Childe. The gaze is piercing, almost cold. Childe almost drops his cup. “In this Proper Human History… what happened to Liyue after I died?”

Ah, of course, Rex Lapis would be interested in that. “The Qixing took over. Took some time for the Adepti to back down though. They were furious but they learned to tolerate each other… At least that’s what the books say.” Childe offers with a shrug. “I can’t say how it really happened, but the Qixing had a firm grip on Liyue, Adepti nowhere to be seen.”

An unreadable expression crosses Zhongli’s face. It almost seems… yearning. “I see.” The expression is gone in the next moment, replaced by a calm facade. “How interesting. You said I died?”

“Assassinated.” Childe corrects quickly. “I honestly have no clue how that got pulled off.” It’s a mystery to Tartaglia. He racked his brain about it since he got here.

“I see…” There is another faraway look in Zhongli’s eyes. He won’t look at Childe, staring into the depths of his cup.

Childe wonders what he sees.

“How interesting.” Rex Lapis repeats after a moment, breaking the silence that settled over them. He sips his tea, seemingly lost in thought.

Childe doesn’t dare to break the silence. He sips his tea, the previously enjoyable flavor now tasting bitter to him. Something is clawing at his heart.

They sit there in silence for a while, Childe lost track of the time. It could be hours, it could be minutes. He can’t bring himself to leave though.

Something is making him stay. Something won’t let him leave his seat,

It’s once again Zhongli who stands up first. “The tea has gotten cold. Should I brew another?”

“Ah, no thank you.” Childe stands up as well, quickly grabbing the tray to bring it back to the kitchen. He’s not going to offend the god by making him clean up. “I’ll have to summon my servant soon, actually. Do you happen to have an unoccupied room?”

“Of course.” Rex Lapis doesn’t even blink when Childe gathers their empty cups and puts them in the kitchen. He probably did that one right. Maybe.

“What will you be needing for the ritual?” There is something akin to curiosity in Zhongli’s eyes. “I shall provide it for you.”

Childe would rather not do the whole damn ritual, but he rather not mess up on the summoning in front of the Lostbelt King. He’ll play it safe.

“I have everything I need. Just provide me with a room.”

Zhongli nods and walks away without a word, clearly expecting him to follow.

After a couple of minutes of walking through the empty gigantic halls, Zhongli comes to a stop. “I believe this room shall suffice.” He opens the door, walking through it.

Childe follows. 

The room, like all the others, is gigantic. It seems to be a bedroom of some kind. It’s barely decorated but clean with a human-sized bed. 

“These will be your bed chambers. I trust you can perform the ritual here as well?” 

“Sure.” This will be his room? It’s more than Childe expected. He places his meager belongings on a nearby table. He then pulls out a piece of chalk and kneels down on the floor.

Silently, he begins the draw the Servant Summoning Circle. The Tsaritsa has beaten the ritual in all of the Crypter’s heads. Tartaglia could draw it in his sleep. 

“Take a step back, Zhongli.” The god’s name rolls off his tongue easily. Too easily.

Thankfully, Zhongli does as instructed, seemingly amused.

“Alright…” Now, Childe’s most hated part. The chant.

“Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation…” He chants, pushing his energy into the circle.

The circle begins to glow, energy cracking through the air.

“I hereby declare. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be your sword.” Serve under him, what a joke. Childe would rather have someone equal to him. “Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!”

The glowing grows brighter as the wind blows through the room, bringing it to disarray. Childe can practically feel someone reaching out to him. Their energy is cold, radiating power unlike what he ever felt before.

“An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!” An idiotic line, really. The mages who came up with this shit are stupidly pretentious.

It works though - Childe can feel the circle draining at his reserves. He knows summoning a servant is taxing, but this one especially seems to make it hard for him.

Now, the last verse.

“From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power, Come forth from the ring of restraints, Protector of the Holy Balance!”

The room explodes in light, energy blasts out of the Summoning Circle. Childe has to focus not to fall over, his reserves drained. He feels faint, out of energy, but he can’t fall.

He stands upright, on his two feet. He won’t appear weak in front of his servant. He refuses to.

Slowly, the light ebbs away, leaving them in darkness.

In front of him, a young man stands, spear in hand. He’s wearing Liyuen clothing. Of course summoning in this Lostbelt would produce him with such a servant.

His servant’s eyes, however, give Childe a pause.

His yellow eyes are intense, staring into Childe’s very soul, filled with nothing but hatred and anger. Directed at Tartaglia.

“...Servant Lancer.” The servant is facing him but Childe knows he’s observing the entire room. Energy cracks in the air. 

The man’s eyes widen for the shortest of moments, focused on the figure standing behind Childe. They snap back to Childe quickly, hatred returned tenfold.

“I ask of you, are you my master?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> which one of you can guess who the servant is 👀?


	3. Xiao

The ritual Childe is performing is interesting to watch. Zhongli hadn’t expected it would need this much energy though. The blinding light filling the room and the energy cracking through the air impresses even him.

Rex Lapis hasn’t seen anything like this in his 6000 years of life.

It truly is an impressive feat.

The light gradually dies down. The servant reveals himself and Zhongli’s heart stops.

Xiao stands before him, holding his polearm with a fierce expression.

It has been decades since he last saw his friend alive. He had been aware Childe would summon dead heroes - but somehow he never once thought about it potentially being Xiao.

His friend more than deserves the title of course but- is this his Xiao? No, that’s impossible. It can’t be the Xiao from this Lostbelt - Childe is summoning dead heroes after all. Xiao never truly died. 

Zhongli has to close his eyes to ignore the pain in his heart.

This must be Xiao from Proper Human History, he reasons. He opens his eyes again - just in time for his and Xiao’s eyes to meet.

Xiao’s eyes have always been expressive. The pure shock in them is obvious to Rex Lapis. It would make sense for him to react that way- Childe did mention that the Rex Lapis in Proper Human History died.

The Rex Lapis in that history left Xiao behind.

Xiao looks away from him quickly like he doesn’t dare to look at him more than necessary. “...Servant Lancer.” He says, his voice cold. There is fury in his eyes as he looks at Childe. Zhongli stiffens. “I ask of you, are you my master?”

“Sure am.” Childe cautiously moves forward, no doubt aware of his servant’s animosity. “My name is Tartaglia, well, a code name anyway. You’re in a Lostbelt. You know what that is?”

Xiao’s eyes flicker towards Zhongli again, only to look away just as quickly. “Alternate timelines that aren’t supposed to exist.” He spits out, looking less than impressed. “Failed timelines.”

Childe doesn’t even blink at the cold tone. “That’s a harsh way to put it.” He scratches the back of his neck. “But yes. We’re competing against the other ones to overwrite human history.”

“You want to win.” Xiao states, crossing his arms and casts another quick glance in Zhongli’s direction. “Don’t you?”

“Of course, there is no other option.” Tartaglia looks like he never considered losing as an option. “I won’t die. The Tree of Emptiness is already growing fine here.”

Xiao is silent, looking at Tartaglia with cold eyes. There is slightly less fury in his gaze, Zhongli notes. “...What do you need me to do? I’m no tool to be ordered around by a human.”

“You didn’t even tell me who you are yet.” Counters Tartaglia with a smile on his lips. “But anyway, I never thought of using you as a tool so we’re in agreement there. I just need you to keep this Lostbelt well protected. Eliminate any threats to the tree.”

“Hmpf.” Xiao’s stance relaxes slightly. Zhongli doubts Childe would notice the change - Xiao still looks ready to attack him at any moment. “Well then, Tartaglia.” Xiao hisses the name out like it’s a particularly vile curse, “I’m Adeptus Xiao. The last of the Yaksha.”

Childe’s eyes widen slightly. “Oho. Manages to summon someone powerful, huh?” His eyes are sparkling with desire. Zhongli knows that look all too well. “What do you think about a fight later?”

“Hmpf.” Xiao is silent for a moment, but his gaze is intense. Zhongli is sure he desires more than a simple fight with Tartaglia. “Humans are no match for a servant, Crypter or not.”

“Don’t underestimate me.” The answer is instantaneous, confident. “I live for a good fight.”

With a pang, Zhongli realizes that this Childe never once expressed the desire to fight him so far. Why is that?

“...A master fighting their servant, how amusing.” Xiao shakes his head. “Maybe later, but so we’re clear-” He rushes forward and pins Childe to the ground, his lance nowhere to be seen,

Zhongli has to restrain himself not to interfere.

Xiao is pressing down on Childe with considerable force- Zhongli can see cracks starting to form on the floor. “If you awake to a knife at your throat, if monsters dig their claws into you, if death comes knocking at your door… no matter how often you call out my name, I won’t help you. I don’t give a shit about you. You may be my master, but those Command Seals of yours won’t make me do shit.”

Tartaglia grins, a feral look in his eyes, “Pah, what kind of Crypter would I be if I can’t save myself? As long as you don’t stab me we’re good. I don’t need anyone to defend me.”

“If you even try to use a Seal, you’re dead.” Xiao stands up and lets Tartaglia go without further comments. 

“Don’t worry about that one.” Tartaglia stands up as well, dusting off his clothes. “Anyway- meet the Lostbelt King. He’s the boss, so try to listen to him at least.”

Zhongli stiffens slightly. “...Xiao, from Proper Human History I assume?”

“...Rex Lapis.” Xiao’s full attention shifts to him. “...You might not be the same Archon I served in my history, but I will not fail my duties to you, you have my word.”

“I never once doubted that.” Rex Lapis replies, walking closer to master and servant. “You seem as loyal and fierce as the Xiao I once knew.”

Xiao’s eyes widen slightly, as do Tartaglia’s.

“Lord Morax-” Xiao cuts himself off before he can continue. “...I will serve you to the best of my ability. I’m certain that my other self would want the same.”

“You would be right.” Zhongli agrees, closing his eyes as the pain becomes too much to bear. The Xiao he once knew… Zhongli has failed him terribly. “I look forward to working with you, Adeptus Xiao. May our future be bright.”

“May our future be bright...” Echoes Xiao as he turns around. “Master, I’ll be checking out this place now. Defend Lord Morax.” He leaves the room quickly, not waiting for an answer.

Once again Tartaglia and Rex Lapis are alone.

“...The Xiao you once knew?” Childe asks after a moment of silence before his eyes widen, “Wait, you don’t have to explain, I was just curious.”

“...It’s alright.” Zhongli shakes his head. His Ajax never hesitated when asking him something, he certainly never took his questions back either. “The Adepti are no longer with us.” Not dead, never able to rest, never able to be aware any longer.

Alive but not at all.

“Ah.”

Zhongli then approaches Childe and checks him over. “Are you hurt anywhere?” He doesn’t seem to be. Xiao most likely only left bruises. 

Tartaglia flushes slightly, blinking at him. “I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m made out of tougher stuff than that.” He scratches the back of his head. “What do you think about Lancer? Pleased it’s an Adeptus?”

“I am… quite satisfied with the outcome of the summoning.” As much as it hurts, seeing his old friend again is wonderful. Even if they’re wiping out Xiao’s history. “...but I have to ask, why do you wish to overwrite Proper Human History?”

“...I don’t have a choice in that.” Childe steps away from him, creating a noticeable distance between them. “I got too far to fail now. There is nothing else left.”

“...What do you mean with that?” As Morax understands it, the entire world has been bleached. Only the Lostbelts remain, competing for the right to overwrite the world. “Could you not just join the winning side instead?”

“Rex Lapis.” Something inside Zhongli flinches when Childe utters those words. It feels wrong when Ajax calls him that. It reminds him of… “This is the winning side. I don’t lose. I can’t.”

“...I see.” It explains nothing but everything at the same time. 

“...It’s getting late.” Childe says after a moment, stifling a yawn. “I’m going to clean up this mess and go to sleep if that’s fine with you.”

Morax had forgotten that mortals need sleep. “Ah, of course.” The idea of leaving the room pains him but if Childe desires him to leave, Rex Lapis will comply. “I will see you in the morning, Ajax.”

Childe flinches slightly at the sound of his name. Zhongli feels another pang of pain in his chest.

This isn’t his Ajax.

“Good night.” Childe tells him, but his eyes are far away.

Zhongli leaves the room reluctantly. 

Rex Lapis is alone once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nyall were right tbf it was kinda obvious lol
> 
> xiao is here, being his feral self have fun tart


	4. Dreams

Morax wanders through the halls, back to his throne room. He has duties to worry about. There is no rest for him, there never will be. His people still need him.

He sits down on his throne, overseeing the entirety of Liyue. Not much has changed since he left his thrones - not that there are many changes these days. Still, he does his duty.

He is still needed, after all.

* * *

Childe stares at the ceiling of the room. The room is cleaned up and he long since unpacked his meager belongings, the only thing of worth being the picture of his family on his nightstand.

He’s incredibly tired - the servant summoning drained him of so much energy that he can barely stand. Still, he can’t sleep, staring at the ceiling in silence. 

It’s odd, spending the night in an alternate version of Liyue where it’s still ruled by an Archon. He hasn’t even seen what Liyue looks like yet. So far he’s only been in Morax's gigantic palace.

Maybe Childe should go explore tomorrow- if Zhongli lets him that is.

He still doesn’t quite know what to make of Rex Lapis. He wants them to be equals - but how would that ever be possible? Rex Lapis could kill him with a snap of his fingers. Childe would absolutely love to fight him, but that would probably offend an Archon, right? He can’t afford to screw this mission up.

His family most likely exists somewhere in this Lostbelt - well once it overwrites Proper Human History that is. All Tartaglia has to do is win. 

It doesn’t matter that all of Teyvat got bleached.

It doesn’t matter that everything outside the Lostbelts is dead and gone.

He’ll win and get his family back. Rex Lapis will surely be pleased with him when they win and he’ll get to leave to see his family again.

Losing is not an option.

It never was.

This mission is too important. As much as he would love to challenge Morax to a battle, he can’t. Not until they win.

Ajax sighs and sits up. If he keeps thinking about this he won’t be able to sleep. But first… “I know you’re there.”

Xiao steps out of the shadows, his face set in a frown as always. “At least you don’t seem blind and deaf… for a mortal.”

Childe will take that as a compliment. “I’m not some weak human you have to protect. I can take care of myself.” He fought more beasts than he can count. Beasts that shouldn’t be able to be killed by mortals. Not that Childe ever cared about that tidbit - he always loves a challenge.

“Hm.” Xiao doesn’t grace him with an answer. He simply glares at him radiating hatred.

What did Tartaglia do to earn such hatred? Perhaps the fact that he’s erasing Proper Human History? The fact that he killed so many people? Tartaglia knows he’s a monster.

But his servant is no better than him. He knows a bit of Adeptus Xiao’s history. It’s bloodier than his own.

“What do I owe you the pleasure?” Childe crosses his arms, meeting Xiao’s gaze unflinchingly. He knows Lancer isn’t there to chat.

“I examined the Tree of Emptiness.” Xiao states, his eyes cold. “You were right. It grows nicely.” Childe hasn’t visited it in person yet, but he agrees. “I’m going to remain in this Lostbelt, Master.” Xiao doesn’t seem to like calling him by that name but Childe has a feeling that Xiao would be more offended if he called him Tartaglia instead.

“That’s good to hear.” Having to summon another servant would have been difficult. Not to mention that Zhongli would have been displeased. “That’s not all you wanted to say though.”

“... Why do you want to win?” Xiao’s eyes never once move away from him. “What does a human gain from erasing Proper Human History?”

“What does a Heroic Spirit gain from erasing Proper Human History?” Childe counters quickly. 

Xiao doesn’t seem to like his answer. “I am a tool. Morax’s will is mine. I’m just not your tool.” He grits his teeth in anger. “Now answer the question.”

“I never had a choice in this and now it’s the only thing I can do.” Childe would rather die than explain his past to a long since dead hero who hates his guts. “What do you care anyway? I know you’re not exactly fond of me.” He’s sick of beating around the bush and pretending the obvious isn’t there.

“Blunt and direct, huh?” Now, this seems to please Xiao - as much as you can please a spirit full of anger anyway. “Simple curiosity.” It doesn’t seem like he will answer Tartaglia’s question. Instead, Xiao turns around.

Just as he leaves the room he says, “You’re an even more pathetic tool than I am.” Xiao closes the door with a slam.

Childe grits his teeth but beats the urge to run after Xiao and demand a fight. He’s exhausted. He’ll get Xiao to talk later. 

Ajax lies back down and forces himself to sleep.

* * *

There is something in his mouth.

He wants to spit it out. It feels wrong.

It tastes like iron.

Blood is covering his hands, his face, his mouth.

He’s sinking sinking sinking

falling falling falling

drowning drowning drowning

in his dreams his nightmares

No, he’s the one devouring the nightmares.

Devouring

He tastes iron.

He chokes on the iron, no he doesn’t want any anymore. 

He doesn’t want that awful **** anymore-

He’s sinking sinking sinking

lost in the darkness, his cage

he’s drowning drowning drowning drowningdrowningdrowningdrowningdrowningdrowningd **rowningdrowningdrowningdrowningdrowning** **-**

He opens his eyes all he can see is the dark.

Blood all around him, on him, clinging to him.

He must devour, he has to kill, he has to devour over and over again.

There is no rest, there is no peace

He has to fight, it has to end

It never will, the pain will never end

The nightmares he devours

The sins he consumes

He’s drowning, his lungs full of blood

there is no end to this

There is something in his mouth.

* * *

Childe wakes up with a gasp. 

For a split second he’s sure he tastes blood - but there is nothing in his mouth.

What was that?

He closes his eyes and thinks. What did Dottore say about summoning servants again? Something about connecting with them, dreaming each other’s history or something.

Well.

Xiao’s dreams sure aren’t pleasant. 

Childe rubs his eyes. He feels vaguely dirty like he saw something he wasn’t supposed to see. His dreams have never been pleasant, but that? Childe isn’t even sure what he saw there. He vaguely remembers the sensation of choking, of his lungs filling with some kind of liquid. He remembers the taste of blood in his mouth, but nothing else.

Maybe it’s for the best he doesn’t remember. He won’t tell Xiao about it - Lancer would skewer him before he can blink.

Childe sighs again and heads into the adjacent bathroom to shower. The sensation of water running down his body reminds him of something - but he can’t place what. He shudders, washing up quickly and drying off. He still feels vaguely wrong somehow. He had no right to see the things he did.

But Xiao has no right to see his dreams either. The thought of Lancer seeing his past makes his skin crawl. Childe grimaces. Well, no use crying about spilled milk.

His first stop today is the kitchen. The room Rex Lapis took him to is empty and so is the kitchen. Childe decides to make breakfast for himself and save a portion for Morax as an offering or something. Should he make something for Xiao too? It seems polite, but Childe doubts he’ll be happy with anything Childe makes him.

Childe sighs once again and looks at the ingredients he has. Childe grimaces when he sees meat, his gut revolts at the idea of eating it today. He’ll just prepare something light and vegetarian then. Should suffice for a simple breakfast.

Ajax ends up making syrniki. They should be filling enough and tasty enough. Tonia liked- likes the dish. Maybe it’s not enough for a god but Childe would vomit if he touches any meat or fish options right now.

Once he leaves the kitchen, he blinks. Rex Lapis is sitting at the table, sipping tea. Childe didn’t hear him enter. “Good morning.”

“...Ah, so it’s morning already.” Rex Lapis calmly sips his tea as still as a statue on his seat. “I have not realized. I would have made you something otherwise.”

How does one not realize it’s morning? Well, the palace doesn’t have many windows, but… “That’s not necessary, don’t worry! I like cooking.” He places a plate in front of Zhongli, who blinks at him in confusion. “I did it a lot for my younger siblings when everyone else was busy.”

“I see.” Zhongli tilts his head, looking at the syrniki with interest. “What is this dish? I have not seen it before.” 

It makes sense that Zhongli wouldn’t know, the guy probably never left Liyue. “Oh, these are syrniki, basically ah… fried curd cheese pancakes. Try them, they’re good. I didn’t poison them, I promise!” Childe probably shouldn’t have said that last bit, but Zhongli had looked so focused that he had to make a joke.

“I see.” Zhongli takes a bite out of the food and nods to himself. “Hm, I see. It tastes rich, it’s made wonderfully.” He continues eating, smiling softly. “Your siblings must love it.”

“Tonia loves this dish.” Childe perks up at the mention of his siblings. He sits down with a smile and begins to eat as well. “She always tries to drag me to make it when I’m home and our parents aren’t there.”

“I can understand why. You’re an accomplished cook.” Childe doesn’t have the heart to tell Zhongli that this is a simple dish anyone could make. Besides, the compliments are nice even if he doesn’t deserve them.

“Thank you.”

They eat breakfast, Zhongli eating far less than Childe. He supposes that’s normal. Archons don’t need food after all. They even chat slightly. It’s more than Childe expected to happen. Xiao never showed during the entirety of breakfast.

Tartaglia isn’t looking forward to seeing him again anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poking xiaos trauma through dreams is fun right  
> have fun tart!


	5. Scenic Route

“Ajax, what do you wish to explore?” Zhongli asks, eating another one of those syrniki Childe has prepared. It’s a shame that the previous Ajax never cooked for him- but does he deserve to eat this? Does that Ajax even want him to eat this?

“Oh, just the area. I wanna see what’s different and stuff. Maybe fight some monsters.” That answer is exactly what Zhongli expected. Of course, Childe wants to fight the roaming beasts. There is plenty for him to fight. 

“I see.” Zhongli hums in thought. Childe has always been a free spirit. There is no harm in letting him leave the palace - but this Liyue is likely more dangerous than the one Childe has encountered. The idea of him dying because Zhongli has been preoccupied with other matters- no, the idea of letting Childe out of his sight in a dangerous environment at all is unpleasant.

Unacceptable. He will not permit Childe to leave the palace alone.

Therefore, Zhongli makes a decision. “I shall come with you.” He has completed his most important tasks. There is no harm in completing the rest of them later.

“Oh.” Childe blinks at him, caught off guard. For the barest of moments, a conflicted expression crosses his face before it’s hidden by a smile. A fake one, Zhongli is certain. 

Did he do something wrong? Is the idea of spending time with Zhongli abhorrent to this Ajax? Zhongli fights to stay calm. The idea of Childe to hate him… it’s unbearable.

_But doesn’t your Ajax hate you? You killed him._

“Sure.” Childe is smiling, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “But I don’t want to keep you from your work or anything! I can go alone.”

“No.” Zhongli’s answer is immediate. “I shall come with you. I will take… a break.” A break… how long has it been since he took one? He only rests to drink tea these days. The never-ending pile of duties has only been increasing - only he can perform the duties of the Adepti now.

Childe crosses his arms and nods, the smile still on his face. Zhongli wishes he knew what he was thinking. His eyes don’t reveal anything, closed off and incomprehensible to Morax. “When are we going?”

“Now.” Rex Lapis stands up and leaves the room, Childe following him soon after. “Where is Adeptus Xiao? Perhaps he would like to join us as well?”

Tartaglia shrugs. “No clue. Probably exploring on his own.” 

That seems likely. Xiao has always been a loner - that seems true to this one as well. “That’s a shame. I would have loved to know how this Liyue differs from yours.”

“Oh, I’ve been to Liyue!” Childe exclaims, an excited glimmer in his eyes. “I had a few assignments there. I won’t know the area as well as an Adeptus, but I can point out some differences for sure.”

There seems to be more genuine joy in Tartgalia’s smile now. Zhongli wonders what brought it on. “I shall rely on you then.” He leads the way to the main hall of the palace.

It’s a gigantic hall protected with talismans and blessings. Once the palace was built Zhongli made sure no evil could enter. Only beings with pure intentions can enter the place. He can’t be caught unprepared by an assassination attempt. He is the last of the Adepti, the last that can lead the people of Liyue. He cannot die.

Rex Lapis approaches the entrance, laying his hands on it. With a pulse of geo-energy, the doors push open. It can be open by other means, but this is simply the fastest way. He steps out of the hall and into the elaborate courtyard.

Childe whistles as he looks around. “I saw it before when I arrived, but I gotta say this is impressive.” He studies the plants and the small pond with a faint smile on his face. “How do you keep this all so well maintained?”

“There are a few maids that work here.” Zhongli explains as he lifts his tail off the floor, careful not to ruin any plants on accident. “They maintain the entirety of Tianshan Palace.”

“Huh, really? I didn’t see any.” Tartaglia looks surprised. “This place is large, that’s gotta take a lot of manpower to keep clean, besides we’re in Huaguang Stone Forest. That’s pretty far out.”

“I provide them with necessities, do not worry. Once every month food other human necessities get delivered to the palace. It’s a long journey that most humans can’t take on.” Morax unfortunately doesn’t have the time to take the trips himself. There is too much to do and such little time. 

“Huh.” Tartaglia looks surprised. “How do people get here? Do you guys have cars or airplanes or anything?”

“Cars? Airplanes?” Zhongli blinks, tilting his head in confusion. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean. Could you elaborate?”

“Oh, I guess you guys never developed that stuff.” Childe mutters to himself. “A car is basically a vehicle with four wheels that gets you to places. An airplane is a vehicle that flies.”

Ah, now that Morax thinks about it, didn’t a human once show him their plans for such a vehicle? Morax had deemed it too dangerous for humans, the pollution and possible accidents these… cars and airplanes would cause far outweigh their usefulness. “I see… No, we don’t have such things here. They were too dangerous and never entered production.”

Childe blinks at that, surprised. “Huh.” He shakes his head. “To get back to our original topic - when do the servant work? Do they get paid?”

“It all begins and ends in mora.” Zhongli leads them out of the courtyard, stepping out of the main gate. The untouched wilderness of Huaguang Stone Forest greets them. “Of course they are. As for when they work… I do not know.” He never sees them, the servants don’t want to disturb him. “They clean when I am not there.”

“...Okay, okay sure.” Childe still seems baffled. Zhongli can’t exactly say why. “If you say so.” He follows Zhongli out of the gate, looking around with wide eyes.

“This sure is more… moist than Proper Human History.” Childe is examining his surroundings carefully. They’re on top of a mountain. Zhongli can’t quite follow the logic.

Zhongli lifts a brow. “Oh?”

“The river is way bigger and well… the palace isn’t there.” Childe shrugs. “...this entire mountain isn’t here, actually.” He gestures at the view- specifically at the body of water that’s surrounding the mountain.

“Ah, that would make sense. I raised this mountain and had Tianshan Palace build here after all.” After everyone had perished, Rex Lapis had decided the people needed some sort of beacon of hope. Therefore, he had raised the tallest mountain in Liyue and had his palace, Tianshan Palace, build. “This way, the people of Liyue will always know Morax is still with them.”

Childe nods but looks skeptical. “...The view is amazing. You can see all of Liyue from here.” He steps closer to the edge, inspecting the view closely. Zhongli has to restrain himself from pulling Childe away from the edge. “I guess everyone in Liyue can see this place too, huh?”

“That was the idea, yes.”

“Hmm…” Childe walks around, humming to himself. “Well, taking a walk will just have to include hiking now.” With that, he approaches the edge but comes to a standstill. “I don’t suppose you have windgliders stored around here?”

“Some of the servants should have some.” Rex Lapis does not need them. “You can approach them about it later. I have no need for them. I can simply fly us down.”

“Fly us? Are you going to transform into a dragon or something?” 

“Yes.” Zhongli approaches the edge of the mountain and jumps off it, transforming into his dragon form midair. It has been some time since he last transformed into this form. Still, flying is as easy as ever. He flies up again, satisfied to see that Childe looks wide-eyed and impressed-

“Well, that’s convenient.” Tartaglia is looking at him curiously, studying his new form. “Do I just get on your back or…?”

How amusing, just asking to get on Morax’s back like that. “Of course.” No mortal ever dared to ask him that - well, besides the previous Ajax, of course. Zhongli settles down on the floor to make it easier for Childe to get on.

Childe does so with minor hesitation. “Can you fly us between the mountains? I want to see how it looks down there.” He takes hold of Zhongli’s mane to steady himself once they take off.

“As you wish. Just tell me the direction we should go in and I shall bring us there.” Once in the air, Zhongli makes sure not to make sudden turns that could throw Childe off. He never had the pleasure to take his Ajax on such a trip. It was never an option to begin with - but yet it feels like he’s finally correcting that wrong.

Childe lets out a whoop of excitement, laughing as Zhongli increases his speed. “Yeah, I was definitely right with there being way more water around here. The river here in my Liyue isn’t as deep - there is more land too.”

Rex Lapis can think of a reason as to why that would be the case, but he doesn’t wish to bring the mood down. “How interesting. I wish I could see how it looked in your history. I’m sure it was a sight to behold.” After a few more minutes of flying, Zhongli finds a good spot to land. There is more land here - it should be easily traversable by human standards.

Tartaglia jumps off his back, looking around. “The mountain looks really impressive from down here. It’s easily the tallest mountain I’ve ever seen. The once in Snezhnaya don’t even come close.” 

Zhongli soaks up the words of praise, pleased that Tartaglia is so impressed. He transforms back into his previous form, trying to keep his tail from waggling in joy. “It’s easily my best work, I agree.”

Eager to explore more, Tartaglia runs forward, only to stumble into a hoard of Hilichurls. Zhongli wonders how this Tartagila fights. He doubts he’ll be weak, no Ajax should be weak. He stands back even when he wishes nothing more than to eliminate the filth that dares to interrupt them.

Childe leaps at them with a gleeful laugh, summoning the hydro blades Zhongli is all too familiar with. Fascinating - does Proper Human History still have Visions after all this time? Tartaglia fights just like the one Zhongli had known. Without mercy and enjoying every second of it. It’s over in mere seconds.

“Man, that was lame.” Childe makes his blades disappear and dusts himself off. “Is there nothing stronger around here?” He looks displeased, pouting slightly.

“Not here most likely, but perhaps you will stumble into a demon a bit further out.” Zhongli approaches Childe, quickly checking him over for injuries. When he finds none, he makes a pleased sound. “I wasn’t aware that Proper Human History still employs the usage of Visions.”

“Visions?” Tartaglia questions, blinking at him. “Wait, do you mean this?” He once again summons his hydro blades. “That’s my Magecraft. I don’t have a Vision.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chucks lore chapter at you  
> a bit less angst this time <3


	6. Visions and Delusions

“You don’t have a Vision?” Morax asks him, clearly confused. “You use water with such skill - I’ve only seen such mastery of the hydro element in Visions before.”

Ah, that strokes his ego nicely. “It’s my Magecraft - it took me some time until I got on this level though.” And a lot of training. Childe passed out so many times because his reserves were drained to hell and back. It was worth it. “It looks like a Vision to you?”

“Yes.” Rex Lapis assures him, moving closer to inspect his swords. “These constructions of yours are detailed and powerful. I haven’t seen such mastery over an element for a long time.”

Childe preens and decides to show off a bit. It’s not every day that you impress an Archon. He makes his swords disappear and decides to craft a small version of his hydro whale he summons during combat. “Took me a lot of training.” Still, to be compared to a Vision? That’s high praise. Those blessings were powerful and ancient - but long since died out.

“Impressive.” There is a slight smile on the Archon’s face as he studies Childe’s construction. “You are the strongest Crypter, are you not? I admit I’ve been skeptical before but it seems your abilities are sufficient.” Something about that smile feels wrong though. There is something hidden behind it, but what?

“We’ll win, don’t worry!” Childe dismisses the whale with a large grin on his face. Receiving so much praise can’t be good for his swelling ego, but it’s nice. Especially since the only praise he got back home is from his easily impressed younger siblings. “You mentioned demons further away, right? I want to fight one.”

“Hmm… it should be a bit of a walk.” Zhongli steps away from him. Only then does Childe realize how close they were standing together. “No demon dares to come close to Tianshan Palace. I’ve eliminated them all.”

That’s kind of hot- no, you shouldn’t be thinking about that Childe. “Makes sense. Wouldn’t want to challenge the God of War, huh?” Childe decides to move forward, not wanting to stand around when they could be making progress instead. “But still, demons? I don’t think I ever encountered any when I was in Liyue on assignments.”

“...Adeptus Xiao was the one that terminated them thoroughly. Since yours lived longer he must have had more time to eradicate all evils of Liyue.” Zhongli looks tired as he speaks, regrets evident in his eyes. “Unfortunately, that isn’t the case here. I simply don’t have the time to devote myself to killing them all. There are more pressing matters.”

“What about the other Adepti? Can’t they help?” Or are they dead too? Childe hides a wince. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked that. It’s obvious that Rex Lapis isn’t exactly happy with that topic.

“No, they cannot. I am the last of the Adepti.” Yeah, Childe shouldn’t have asked that question. 

“...Sorry.” Childe says awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “I could uh… help you with the demon thing.” He’s sure he can take on a demon. He fought worse things. 

Morax however, looks troubled. “...Let’s see how you fare against a demon first.” Childe can sense that the Archon won’t budge on this. Childe nods and leads the way, Zhongli following him. 

Compared to Proper Human History, Huaguang Stone Forest looks mostly the same. Well, except for the amount of water flooding the bottom of the stone forest. It’s almost comical, how deep the water is. Childe wonders, what happened here to bring this change? It has to be some kind of major event. Well, it’s no use thinking about it now. 

After some minutes of silent walking and a couple of fights against roaming slimes, Zhongli stops him. “A demon should be nearby. I can feel it.”

“About time!” Childe was starting to get bored. “Is there anything I need to know? Like if I look into its eyes it steals my soul or something?” The idea of killing such a strong foe makes him giddy. 

“I cannot say without seeing it.” Rex Lapis answers, crossing his arms. “Therefore I will remain on standby should anything happen.”

Childe shrugs. He doubts he’ll need help - he’ll finish this before Zhongli can blink. He beats every enemy he can find - but there is nothing resembling a demon anywhere. “You sure there is something nearby? All I can see is empty planes and… water.”

“I’m positive. I can feel some kind of negative aura.” Rex Lapis’s face is annoyingly neutral. Childe can’t tell what he’s thinking at all but he’s sure something is bothering the Archon.

“If you say so.” Childe steps closer to the body of water. He can’t even see the bottom - the water is murky. There is a couple of fish swimming close to the surface, but that’s it. Something about it is unsettling. He turns around to look at Zhongli. “Let’s get going the- Agh!”

He doesn’t know what happened - there is something cold and slimy grabbing his ankle, tugging him down; pulling him into the murky depths. It’s cold, so cold. The water fills his lungs, fills them up. He can’t breathe.

It feels just like the dream- but unlike the dream, Childe can do something about this. He looks down only to find a beast looking back.

The thing grabbing onto him is horrifying. It’s long dark black hair flowing around it as it digs its claws into Childe’s leg. This- this has to be a demon. There is no other explanation for it.

_ I didn’t want to die like this it’s all your fault _

Childe kicks down at the thing, struggling to make it let go. No dice. Its cold grip is unwavering. What can he do?

_ I’m going to take it all back _

Fuck, he’s sure he’s going to run out of air soon - his hydro Magecraft won’t work properly underwater… Ah! That’s it. 

The Delusion sparks, covering his body in electricity. The monster jerks away from him with a loud cry. He forms an electro lance, stabbing the thing before it can grab him again. It lets out an inhuman scream - Childe covers his ears out of instinct but he can still hear it. It’s in his head.

_ How dare you? YOU DID THIS TO ME _

Childe can’t stay underwater any longer, he needs to get out, now. Childe starts to get up but he doesn’t make it far. The thing is grabbing his ankle again. Before he can activate his Delusion again, something far more powerful grabs him, pushing him.

He launches out of the water, the monster still clinging to his angle. Childe gasps, “What the hell!?” What just-?

Rex Lapis leaps out of the water, somehow still looking graceful despite the anger radiating from him. He catches Childe midair and rips the monster away from him. Then, giant meteor descents on the demon, petrifying it before Childe can even comprehend what’s happening.

_ No? Why? _

Tartaglia lands on the floor, watching wide-eyed as Morax unleashes his wrath on the demon. Morax strikes it with his bare hands and it shatters into pieces.

It’s over so soon that Childe doesn’t know what to say. Morax immediately comes over to check on him, kneeling next to him. He’s frantically checking over Tartaglia’s body. It’s… Childe doesn’t know how to process this.

Why would Zhongli react so strongly over Childe being in danger?

“...Thanks, I’m not hurt.” Childe says awkwardly. “But I had everything under control! I would have stabbed it a couple of times and get out. You didn’t have to save me.” He’s kind of upset about that. It would have been an amazing fight if Zhongli didn’t interrupt.

Morax doesn’t look convinced. “...I apologize, I didn’t think a Shui gui would attack you.” He looks pained and backs off. Childe only grows more confused. 

“Don’t be sorry.” Childe stands up so the geo Archon doesn’t have to kneel anymore. “Really, I had it! It’s fine. What’s this Shui gui thing by the way?”

“...A Shui gui is the spirit of a person who drowned. They lurk in the place where they died, drag unsuspecting victims underwater, and drown them to take possession of their bodies.” Oh, that explains the weird voice he heard in his head. “This process is known as ti shen in which the spirit returns to life in the victim's body while the victim's spirit takes the Shui gui's place and constantly seeks to take control of another living person's body.”

“Oh, sounds dangerous.” What did the spirit mean, saying it’s his fault that they died? That makes no sense. Childe couldn’t have possibly been the reason. “So, they died here? I guess drowning here is easy…”

Zhongli doesn’t answer, still looking pained.

Only then does Childe realize how cold he is. The wet clothing clings to him. He starts to shiver. “...I don’t suppose you brought a change of clothing with you, huh?”

“I did not.” Zhongli shakes his head. “...Let’s end this outing for today.” Childe doubts he’ll let Childe fight another demon any time soon. “Before we go what exactly did you do to fight the Shui gui? Was it electro Magecraft?”

“No, it’s something called a Delusion.” Childe has no idea if something like that exists in the Lostbelt. “It’s a gift from the Tsaritsa. Pretty nifty, don’t you think?”

Childe imagines Zhongli would look interested or maybe even impressed - but it’s anything but. Instead, he looks dismayed; concerned even. “...I see.” He says nothing as he transforms into a dragon.

Childe doesn’t know what to say. He gets up on Morax’s back without a word.

The flight back to Tianshan Palace is silent. What did Ajax do wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry if the drowning is inaccurate i never drowned before


	7. Revenge

Xiao doesn’t sleep. He has no desire to experience his never-ending nightmares. As a Heroic Spirit, he needs no sleep, which suits him just fine. He has no desire to see Tartaglias past - he refuses to. Just knowing that the Tsarita’s dog is seeing Xiao’s past is sickening. That worm has no right to see such memories.

Xiao wishes he could stab him and remove his presence from this world. Cleanse the rot his existence caused on Liyue. Tartaglia is filthy, corrupting Rex Lapis - corrupting the only chance he has to fix Xiao’s failure.

It’s truly unfortunate that he can’t kill the snezhnayan dog. It seems this reincarnation of Tartaglia wants to keep this Lostbelt safe - if only to please the Tsaritsa. 

What a miserable, pitiable tool.

Still, this works in Xiao’s favor. He still doesn’t know why the Tsaritsa wants to replace Proper Human History; he doubts Tartaglia knows either. For now, he’ll use this opportunity. He’ll eliminate anyone who stands in his way, be it his master or even the Tsaritsa herself.

That’s why he can’t kill Tartaglia for now. Xiao does need his supply of mana - and Childe is his living battery. 

Just being in his presence makes the bloodlust in Xiao’s veins sing. It takes all the self-control he has to not rip Tartaglia apart each time he sees him. The less Xiao interacts with his supposed master, the better. 

But.

He can’t afford to let that worm be alone with Morax. It may not be his Morax, but… it’s his only chance to repent for his failure; the only chance to keep Liyue as it should have been in his own history.

The time will come when he can finally remove Tartaglia from this history. Xiao will only have to wait.

There is no need to understand his history. There is no need to know anything about Childe at all. 

Unfortunately, Xiao is curious. How did Tartaglia get reincarnated? Does he remember anything? What’s his true goal with this Lostbelt? Is he really just a useless tool; a slave to the Tsaritsa’s will? Or does he want more? What does he want with Liyue; with Rex Lapis?

The questions eat away at Xiao. Could watching Tartaglia’s history provide him with answers? Perhaps, but he’s not that desperate, not yet. Xiao doesn’t wish to know anything about that murderer, but he must.

For the sake of Liyue, for the sake of Morax, Xiao needs to know, even if the mere thought of experiencing Childe’s memories makes him shudder in disgust.

Xiao holds back a sigh, concealing his presence when he sees Tartaglia’s gaze fly over his hiding place. The mortal doesn’t notice him, of course. No mortal can when Xiao truly wants to hide. Zhongli doesn’t seem like he noticed Xiao either, but he’s unsure about that. Morax has always been preceptive - he might just be humoring Xiao.

Whatever, as long as Xiao doesn’t get revealed. It’s not like he wants to spy on Childe more than necessary - seeing that vermin interact with Rex Lapis is more than enough to make his stomach revolt. Childe is wasting Morax precious time with something as mundane as a walk and useless chatter.

Revolting. Unforgivable.

When the Shui gui drags Childe into the deep depths of the water, Xiao is incredibly pleased. Seeing the panic on the Snezhnayan’s face is delightful. Serves him right for thinking he can try to take over Xiao’s job. Now that he’s here he can continue where the Xiao of this history failed. Childe will not kill demons for Morax, Xiao will. He’ll protect the Tree of Emptiness and he’ll protect Liyue.

He is the Conqueror of Demons, the Vanquisher of all Evil in Liyue. Xiao will eliminate all - and he will make sure Tartaglia’s death is painful. He doesn’t deserve the rest in peace. Xiao will make sure he suffers for all eternity and stays dead this time around.

The moment Childe stops being useful is the moment when his end arrives.

Xiao watches as the Shui gui fails to take revenge and fails to take back their life. Xiao pities it. It’s unnecessary for Rex Lapis to save that useless waste of a master, Childe would have made it out easily. The Shui gui never had a chance to kill him. Rex Lapis wasted his valuable energy on Childe. Another reason to never forgive Tartaglia.

Rex Lapis’s mood seems to decline after that encounter and Xiao quietly seethes. He can’t permit Tartaglia to waste any more of Zhongli’s time.

Xiao decides to head back to Tianshan Palace. He has to arrive before Morax can.

* * *

Childe feels miserable the whole way back to the palace. He’s cold and Rex Lapis hasn’t muttered a word since he god on the Archon’s back. The encounter with that demon weighs heavily on his mind - it must be the reason Zhongli is upset with him.

Tartaglia failed to prove himself. He failed to show Rex Lapis his true strength and now their alliance suffered for it. To put it simply, Tartaglia fucked up. How can he fix this mess?

He needs to show Rex Lapis he isn’t useless somehow... maybe another trip? Definitely not today, he doubts Zhongli trusts him enough to go on another one so quickly. Man, he fucked up so bad.

Tartaglia needs to fix this and that quickly.

“Ajax, we arrived.” Childe snaps out of his thoughts and realizes they already landed in front of the palace when he wasn’t paying attention. He jumps off quickly, not wanting to offend Rex Lapis more. Rex Lapis transforms back without a word.

Okay Childe, you have to take the initiative here. You can’t allow this to affect the mission. “Sorry about all of this.” He scratches the back of his neck. “This wasn’t as relaxing as I hoped it would be.”

To his relief, Zhongli shakes his head. “...No, it’s fine.” He pauses for a moment. His eyes are piercing Childe, their intensity almost overwhelming. “I must be going back to work now. If you don’t have a change of clothes at hand, don’t hesitate to take some of mine.”

Take Zhongli’s clothes? That has to be a blasphemous act or something. Rex Lapis is probably testing him, to see how he reacts - if he’s trustworthy. “You don’t have to do that, I have more with me!” He laughs awkwardly.

“Very well.” Zhongli nods at him and walks back into Tianshan Palace, Childe trailing behind him like a lost puppy. “I trust you can find your way back to your room alone?”

“Haha, sure! No problem.” Childe answers with a smile, but on the inside, he is screaming. Fuck, fuck. Rex Lapis thinks he’s unworthy now. “See you uh… later.”

Zhongli doesn’t reply and Childe takes that as dismissal. He practically rushes to his room, shivering in his wet clothes. He rips open the door and stops.

Xiao is sitting on his bed, looking everything but happy. “Master.” He spits out, “What kind of nonsense are you pulling?”

Uh. “...I was on a walk with Rex Lapis? Scouting the area?” 

“No,” Xiao disagrees, “What you did was making a fool out of yourself.”

Well, he isn’t wrong. “...I know I fucked up, you don’t have to rub it in.” Childe closes the door. He’s uncomfortable and quite frankly he doesn’t give a shit that Lancer is in his room right now. He strips off his clothing anyway and gets rewarded with an outraged squeak. It sounded kind of cute.

“So you continue to be a fool now?” Xiao is averting his gaze, a slight flush on his face. Childe takes that as a win. “You truly are only a useless tool.”

That comment grinds his gears. Childe clenches his fists. He needs to calm himself. “I’m not useless.” But he is a tool. He hates to admit that Xiao is right, but he is. “I wouldn’t be here if I was.”

“I don’t care for your titles.” Xiao still isn’t looking at him. Childe refuses to finish dressing out of spite. “You haven’t proven yourself to me or Lord Morax. Therefore, you are useless.”

That shouldn’t hurt as much as it does. “I’m fixing it. I can’t afford to fuck things up with Rex Lapis.” 

Xiao only seems angrier at that. “A failure always stays a failure. You can’t erase it.”

“I know.” But Childe can work past it. “You know what? Fight me.” That should convince both Rex Lapis and Xiao that he’s plenty powerful. That should fix… something. “Fight me and see for yourself.

There is a glimmer of interest in Xiao’s eyes. “You want to do this now? Fine. If you fail you’ll only prove your own worthlessness.” He stands up and averts his eyes again. “Finish getting dressed, you clown. Then meet me in the courtyard. I’ll notify Rex Lapis.” He vanishes with a gust of wind.

“...Did he just call me a clown?” Childe blinks and shakes his head. He gets dressed quickly. “Whatever.”

He can’t afford to mess up again. He’ll show Zhongli that this alliance isn’t a waste of his time. He’ll show Xiao that he’s more than just a tool.

He’ll even use his full power if he has to.

* * *

“...Are you certain this is a good idea? He only just came back from a battle with a demon.” Zhongli isn’t fond of the idea of Childe fighting Xiao without resting. He doesn’t want to see him hurt- he doesn’t want him to use his Delusion again.

Xiao crosses his arms and refuses to meet his eyes. “It’s his choice. He’s very insistent on it.” He is so similar to the one Zhongli knows, but he’s even more distant. Why is that the case?

“...Very well.” Ajax’s bloodlust is never satisfied. Zhongli is very aware of that. “I shall come with you and watch.”

Xiao nods at him and disappears quickly. Zhongli sighs. He didn’t have a single moment alone with Xiao to simply talk yet. He wishes to know more about this Xiao - he wishes to be able to call him his friends.

But perhaps Zhongli doesn’t deserve that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may i interest you in the unholy trinity that is xiao, childe and zhongli?  
> also leik.  
> *slaps xiao* this badboy can fit so much edge in him


	8. Turbulence

The courtyard is empty when Childe arrives. He must be the first one there. Quietly, he curses in Snezhnayan. Xiao better not have gotten cold feet. Childe’s been itching to fight him - and to prove himself, of course. He has to go all out. He would rather not use his Foul Legacy, just his Delusion should be fair game. It doesn’t tire him out nearly as much.

He wonders how strong a Heroic Spirit truly is. Are they as strong as the books say? Childe heard of some Grail Wars in the past, but he doesn’t know anything specific. That stuff about the Holy Grail granting your wish when you win sounds like nonsense to him, but if it were him, what would he wish for? He doesn’t quite know.

“Master.” Xiao’s impatient tone snaps him out of his thoughts. Childe looks up to see Xiao enter the courtyard with a gust of wind. Is it teleportation of some kind? Must be. “Seems like you didn’t run.”

“Why should I? I’ve been waiting to cross blades with you.” Tartaglia is curious about just how strong his servant is. He read about the Guardian Yaksha Xiao in history books. The Bane of all Evil in Liyue does sound plenty strong. And now Tartaglia gets to fight said hero. It would be even better if he got to spar with Rex Lapis himself, but that won’t be possible.

Still, this is good enough. Exciting. Not to mention it’s his chance to show off his own strength. Rex Lapis won’t save him this time.

“You are a fool.” Xiao crosses his arms and shakes his head. “I’ll show you what it means to fight an Adeptus - and a Heroic Spirit. No mortal is fit to fight one. An enemy servant would kill you without breaking a sweat.”

“We’ll see about that.” Childe sure hopes that’s true. Nothing excites him more than making the impossible possible. “Where’s Rex Lapis?”

“I’m here.” Rex Lapis enters the courtyard with his usual grace, opting to stand on the sidelines. “You are not permitted to cause serious harm to each other. This is not a fight to the death, but a simple spar between allies. Do you agree to these conditions?”

“Sure.” Tartaglia nods. He didn’t plan on killing Xiao anyway. He’s a valuable ally to have. “How about you, Lancer?”

Xiao looks less than pleased. He’s probably unhappy about his murder plans being destroyed. “...Of course, Lord Morax.”

“Then it is a contract.” Zhongli nods once again and crosses his arms. “If one of you breaks these terms, you will face The Wrath of the Rock.” Now Childe is almost tempted to break it if only to get Zhongli to fight him. “You may start.”

Xiao is onto him before Tartaglia can even blink. It’s only his finely honed instincts that save him from being impaled- Childe dodges to the side and summons his hydro swords. “Impatient, are we?”

Xiao doesn’t answer, choosing to swipe at him. Tartaglia tries to block the attack but that turns out to be a mistake. His knees almost buckle as Xiao’s sheer strength almost overwhelms him. That power is inhuman - is that what it means to face a Heroic Spirit? Childe has to jump away before Xiao can break his guard. 

The spot he’s been standing on has cracks in it.

Instead of rushing at him again, Xiao laughs. “I’m surprised you managed to block that. I put enough force into that strike to blow a hole into the floor.” Childe makes a mental note to not try to block unless it’s absolutely necessary. Dodging seems like the best option.

“Not pulling any punches, huh? That’s just how I like it.” Childe grins and rushes at Xiao, dodging a blow that would have punctured his heart. He fuses his swords into a spear and slashes Xiao, only to get blocked and thrown back.

Tartaglia manages to land on his feet. It’s almost impossible to find a good opening. Xiao truly is a seasoned warrior. He grins, morphing his spear into a bow. He’ll force an opening then. Tartaglia shoots five massive arrows into the air, forcing Xiao to go on the defensive if he doesn’t want to get hit by the large hydro burst radius.

Xiao jumps out of range of Tartaglia’s attack, but that’s just what he wanted. Childe jumps after him, his bow already a spear once again. He thrust forward but Xiao dodges in the last minute - but Childe is satisfied.

“...It’s been some time since a mortal managed to harm me.” Xiao stands still, touching his cheek in surprise. Tartaglia managed to hit his cheek - drawing first blood. “You’re no ordinary mage, are you?”

“Hah, as if.” Tartaglia is as far from the ordinary mage as you can get. “I like getting my own hands dirty.” Most mages are scheming snakes but unlike them, Childe prefers to be direct. 

Xiao’s eyes narrow. “I’ll have to get serious then.” He dashes at Childe - Childe dodges but Xiao changes his direction in the last second, hitting Childe’s arm with his spear and anemo energy. 

Childe hisses but refuses to back off, instead using that short opening in Xiao’s stance to strike at him with a hydro sword, barely nicking his waist. Xiao looks annoyed as he grabs Childe’s arm to throw him away.

Childe twists in midair, landing on his feet again but before he can get his bearings Xiao is in front of him, punching him directly in the chest. Tartaglia sees starts, doubling over.

That one  _ hurt.  _

Quickly he summons a hydro dagger and stabs Xiao in the thigh. Xiao growls and jumps away from Tartaglia, the wound bleeding. It’s not deep, but it’s a good hit.

Unfortunately, Childe is pretty sure that Xiao might have broken one of his ribs or two. He’ll have to end this quickly. It’s the perfect time to use his Delusion. Childe slides his mask on his face. Curiously, Xiao also puts a mask on.

He must have the same idea as Childe.

Childe activates his Delusion, sparks coming off his body. He rushes towards Xiao, electro spear in hand. Xiao rushes at him at well - much much faster than before.

“That’s enough.”

Something grabs him by the collar and yanks him back. Childe loses grip on his spear in surprise. He looks up to see Rex Lapis holding him by the collar. He’s also holding onto Xiao’s arm - Xiao’s polearm on the floor next to them. “I believe if you go any further you’ll do more harm than good.”

Childe lets his delusion fade away, taking his mask off his face. “Oh, alright. It was a good spar though.” He’s actually pretty miffed about his fight being cut short again, but at least this time he didn’t make an absolute fool out of himself.

“...I have to agree.” Xiao’s mask is gone as well. “I have to admit that I’ve… underestimated you. You’re not as useless as I thought.” The words come out with disgust, almost like Xiao is physically ill from having to compliment Tartaglia.

Seeing that they’re not about to attack each other again, Zhongli lets them go.

Childe has to grin. “You’re not bad yourself. That punch hit me real good.” His stomach hurts like a motherfucker. Maybe he should get that checked out.

Unlike Childe, Xiao’s wounds are already healing. That’s what he gets from challenging a servant. “...Hm.” The servant grunts, crossing his arms. “Good enough.” He disappears before Childe can say anything else.

Now only he and Zhongli remain in the clearing. Zhongli looks deeply concerned. “Ajax, are you alright?”

Is that it? Nothing about the fight at all? Did Childe fail to impress him? “Oh, I’m fine! More importantly, what do you think about that spar?” It hurts to breathe. Childe really hopes his ribs aren’t broken. That would suck.

“A good spar.” Rex Lapis acknowledges and Childe breathes a bit lighter. “But the blows you took have to be taken care of. Are you certain you are fine?”

Childe inhales sharply and winces. That reaction doesn’t go unnoticed by Zhongli. His eyes narrow and he walks forward into Childe’s personal space and starts opening up Tartagli’s jacket. “You’re hurt.”

Childe’s eyes widen. He’s very much underprepared for an Archon to strip him. “Haha, it just hurts to breathe a bit, nothing major.”

ZhonglIi’s brows rise. “...I may not be an expert on humans, but I imagine that’s a serious injury.” If his ribs are broken, yes, but Zhongli doesn’t need to know that.

“Don’t worry! I’ll just sleep it off.” He laughs but has to wince again. Man, that punch was seriously strong. “...Fine maybe not.”

Rex Lapis sighs and Childe feels his heart constrict. This wasn’t enough to show off his strength, wasn’t it? He just had to get hurt. Fuck. “I’ll bring you to your room to rest.” Huh?

Zhongli scoops him up, holding him in a bridal carry. Childe’s face turns crimson. “You don’t have to do that, I’ll manage on my own!”

He’s met with a shake of Zhongli’s head instead. “You need to rest. I’ll send for Ganyu. She has lived under humans for a long time. I’m certain she knows how to treat such an injury.”

Ganyu? The name seems kind of familiar but Childe can’t remember where he saw it before. “...You’re too generous.”

Zhongli carries him in silence for a while. Childe decides to change the topic before it can get awkward. “Man, Xiao sure knows how to fight. His form with the polearm is excellent. I’m impressed.” Childe is - he might not like the guy, but he respects his skills.

“Indeed. Xiao has been fighting for Liyue eons. He has more fighting experience than any mortal could ever hope to have.” Zhongli’s face is stoic, but Childe gets the feeling that he’s troubled by that. That was the wrong topic to pick.

“Impressive.” Childe answers, but he has nothing left to say.

The rest of the way they spend in silence. When they enter Childe’s room, Zhongli immediately puts him in bed as gently as possible. He isn’t some kind of porcelain doll. Zhongli doesn’t have to do that.

“I’ll be right back, rest.” Zhongli walks out of his room quickly, leaving Childe alone. He’s most likely calling that Ganyu person he talked about earlier.

Childe sighs and closes his eyes. He fucked up again. It might not be as bad as his first fuck up, but he barely fixed anything this time. Xiao might be satisfied but Rex Lapis is still inconvenienced by him. Everything would have been fine if Tartaglia didn’t get hurt!

With another sigh, Childe kicks his shoes off. Might as well do as Rex Lapis said and rest until he comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the fighting scene turned out fine! i'm still new to writing those


	9. Memories

Sometimes Xiao wonders why he’s even continuing doing this. His future is dark, bleak. There is no reason for his existence anymore. The one he devoted his life to - the one that saved him is… gone. What is he supposed to do now? How is Liyue going to continue on? No- how is he going to continue on?

He has no more purpose. He is alone. Unneeded by humans, unneeded by Liyue. He failed to protect the one that matters most. Xiao had failed him utterly.

Why is he still here? Just to fail more without his guidance? Nothing Xiao does will matter, not when he’s gone.

Maybe he should just end himself. Remove the stain his failure brought to Lyiue.

Who is he, without his Lord to serve? What is Xiao’s life even worth anymore? Everyone he once held dear is gone, nothing has value anymore. No one needs him.

His role is over, his duty is fulfilled. There is no reason to exist anymore. All that’s left to do is do the final step. 

There is no reason for him to live on. He will follow his Lord and join him in death.

Alatus reaches out to grasp his spear for the last time.

* * *

Childe managed to drift off while waiting for Zhongli to come back. He doesn’t quite remember what he dreamed- not, that’s a lie. He doesn’t want to remember. He shudders, trying to separate the emotion he felt. 

That despair, that crushing loneliness wasn’t his own. That emptiness in Lancer’s chest isn’t his own, regardless of how real it felt. Well, the emotions are real - just not his own. They’re Xiao’s and Childe has no business experiencing them. He doesn’t even want to know any of this. More importantly, he doesn’t want Xiao poking into Childe’s past.

The dream connection is pesky. Childe grimaces and rubs his face, only to hiss in pain when he moves too quickly. He forgot about his stupid ribs. Seems like he can’t do anything else but wait for Zhongli.

Fortunately, only a few minutes pass until someone knocks on the door. Rex Lapis comes in, as imposing as ever. Behind him, someone else comes in. A woman trails in after him, red-black horns on top of her blue hair being the first thing Childe notices. Probably not a human.

“Childe, this is my most trusted subordinate, Ganyu. She has worked with humans in the past.” Zhongli gestures to the blue-haired woman. “I’m certain you will be in good hands.”

“It’s good to meet you.” Childe greets Ganyu, a neutral smile on his face. 

The woman smiles back, eyeing him curiously. “You as well, Childe. I’ll examine you carefully. Please get undressed.” 

Childe’s face heats up. Does he have to get undressed in front of Rex Lapis? He rather not.

As if sensing his thoughts, Zhongli speaks up. “I will be leaving, unfortunately. I have work to get back to. Ganyu shall attend your every need until you’re healthy.” He walks closer to Childe, crouching down next to the bed. He cups Childe’s cheek gently, worries clear in his eyes. “Please, do get rest.” He quickly stands up, withdrawing his hand. He goes through the door without another word.

Childe exhales quietly, wincing when he breathes in too deep. There he goes again, being all touchy-feely. He has no idea how to react to that when Zhongli comes near him. They don’t know each other for that long.

“Please forgive Rex Lapis.” Ganyu comes closer, helping Childe taking his shirt off when it becomes clear that it hurts him too much to do it himself. “His actions might be… unusual in human terms. It may not be my place to say it, but it has been a long time since he had any human companionship. After so many years the concept might have become foreign to him…” She trails off, not looking at him.

That does explain how weirdly touchy Rex Lapis is being, but more importantly, he had human companions before? Curious, Childe decides to poke around a bit. “Oh, really? Am I at least the first Snezhnayan among them?” He jokes, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Ganyu looks troubled and shakes her head. “I’m sorry, unfortunately not. You are however the first person from another history. I’m certain he wants to learn more about you.” She proceeds to examine his injuries, troubled look not fading away.

“I was just kidding, no need to look so upset over it!” How interesting. Childe did read in a book that Rex Lapis would mingle under humans occasionally. It seems like this one hasn’t for quite a while. 

Ganyu laughs, but her heart isn’t in it. Then, she frowns. “Ah, it seems like your ribs might be bruised.” She does something with her hands, and a white glow fills the room. Childe closes his eyes reflexively. “I managed to soothe the pain somewhat, but please rest! It’s important that you take deep breaths and get sleep.”

At least they aren’t broken. “Bedrest then?” Childe pouts, unhappy. He hates being confined to bed. He has other things to do! Especially now it’s inconvenient. 

“Not exactly... “ Ganyu shakes her head with a small smile. “You can take walks and similar activities, but nothing strenuous. Fights are forbidden.” Her gentle expression turns stern. “I will be most unhappy if you battle someone in your condition.”

“Okay, okay!” Still sucks, but better than no moving at all. “I’ll do your bidding, Ganyu.” He salutes, only to grimace. That was too fast. “Do you have anything to do after this?” Childe asks quickly, wanting to cover up that little display.

“Lord Morax insisted I should take care of you until you recover.” Childe isn’t that critically injured. Zhongli is acting like he’ll fall apart at any moment. “Why are you asking? Is there something you need me to do?”

“Would you mind telling me a bit more about this version of Liyue- or even better, could we take a walk somewhere?” Ever since he saw how the outside of Tianshan Palace looks like, Childe’s been curious about the rest of Liyue. How different are the histories? What made them change?

“I suppose showing you around should be fine…” Ganyu trails off, thoughtful. “Rex Lapis did say to keep you entertained- but the moment you get tired we have to go back and rest! Ah, you should rest before we go anyway!” She doesn’t look like she’ll budge on that.

Childe will have to accept his fate. “Alright, alright! I’ll take a nap. Wake me up in an hour and then we’ll take a slow, battle free walk to… where are we going?”

“Hmm… I think Qingce Village should be the more relaxing travel destination.” Ganyu closes her eyes to think. “It’s a bit of a walk, but it shouldn’t upset your health.” Content with their plans, Ganyu walks to the door. “I shall inform Rex Lapis, please rest.”

She leaves the room and Childe is once again alone. He isn’t all too keen on sleeping again - Xiao’s memories still fresh in his mind. Maybe he should have asked Ganyu to bring him a book or something, but it’s too late. With a soft sigh, Childe lies down carefully. Even if he isn’t sleeping, lying down also counts as resting, right?

* * *

“You’re taking the Snezhnayan on a trip?” Xiao asks as Ganyu passes by him. “Why are you being so nice to him? You know who he is. You know what he did.”

“...Adeptus Xiao.” Ganyu stops in her tracks. She knew he was there- it was like he wasn't trying to hide his presence. “It’s good to see you again.” Looking at him brings back memories that she’s long since forgotten.

Crossing his arms, Xiao leans against the palace wall. “I’m not the one you remember.” He shakes his head with a frown. “Don’t avoid the question.” 

“Lord Morax has assured me that he isn’t the same person.” Ganyu had never met the original Tartaglia. She saw him in passing - and of course, she knows what he did. “He isn’t the one that- he isn’t from my history. Neither is he responsible for what his past self did in your history. I see no reason to act cold towards him.”

Xiao shakes his head. “You don’t look so sure about that. He looks exactly like the Tartaglia that killed Lord Morax in my history. How would he know they’re not the same? Reincarnation or not, he is the same.”

“He can’t be.” Ganyu shakes her head, her stance firm. She respects Adeptus Xiao and holds him in high regard, but she can’t agree with him here. “He has no memories of that time and he must have different experiences. This Tartaglia wishes to help Rex Lapis.”

“Does he? Or is he just a dog doing the Tsaritsa’s bidding?” Xiao hisses out in disgust. “He is a tool used to take advantage of Rex Lapis. You know your role, Ganyu. Don’t forget it.” Did Rex Lapis tell him? Or is the Ganyu from Xiao’s history burdened by the same role?

“...I will do what's best for Liyue’s interest.” She will do as she always has. She’ll protect Liyue and she’ll remain loyal to Rex Lapis. “As for what that is - it’s too early to decide.”

“And when you act it will be too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> each time i write xiao i have to add warning tags. lovely  
> ganyu is the only one holding this society together


End file.
